In the related art, a technology of performing a recommendation of contents based on a plurality of strategies which are planned based on a relationship with a short term interests, a long term preference, and knowledge of a user has been proposed (for example, refer to PTL1). The technology which is described in the PTL 1 can be applied to a recommendation of articles of news, or the like, for example.